1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an improved crossbow and, more particularly, to a crossbow having a dual foot stirrup to reduce overall length, weight, and balance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Historically, crossbows have been used by hunters, warriors, and target shooters. Cocking the crossbow has been accomplished in numerous ways, but generally by having a single stirrup mounted in the center of the crossbow. Mounted in front of the end of the flight deck, this foot stirrup, as it is called, adds undesirable length to the crossbow, and also adds weight to the very end of the flight deck. Though usually only a several ounces in weight, this added weight is perceived to be far heavier because it is at the far end of the crossbow.
Another method used to cock the crossbow was for the shooter to place their feet against the back side of the limbs of a re-curve style crossbow, one on either side of the flight rail, as illustrated on page 58, FIG. 24 in Sir Ralph Payne-Calloway's “The Crossbow” Though this method functionally worked, it is undesirable due to safety issues of the feet putting uneven pressure on the limbs, and the feet can slip of the limbs while attempting to cock the crossbow.
Barnett Crossbows utilizes a unique single stirrup, U.S. Pat. No. 6,901,921, that is incorporated as part of the riser, but this prior art is attached at the fore end of the flight rail, and still has the undesired length and poor balance.
As shown in Kempf U.S. Pat. No. 7,708,001, a method of creating a shorter crossbow was accomplished by the use of Inverted cam technology. However, the single front mounted stirrup is still a significant drawback.
Another drawback to the single foot stirrups in all prior art is that it places the stirrup in the center of the crossbow. When attempting to cock the crossbow, this placement of the foot stirrup puts the user in an awkward position, creating uneven tension from side to side while cocking the crossbow, and potentially injuring the user due to uneven muscle strain.